


Ready For You.

by FabulousMe



Series: Youth Troubles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Unintentionally, hansol is an idiot, he knows how to sneak in, heart ache, i guess, mentioned!Yoon Jeonghan, only minor WonHui this time, seungkwan is dramatic, wonwoo plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: The relationship between Jun and Wonwoo makes Seungkwan think about his own feelings towards a certain soccer player who seems not interested in that way - key word:seems.(in which the changes in Seungkwan's and Hansol's relationship brings along some (un)necessary drama)





	Ready For You.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read Hoodie than you recognise the setting. Yes, it is some sort of sequel. No, you don't need to read Hoodie first for this to make sense. When do one of my stories make sense, anyway...?
> 
> (I plan some sort of GyuHao sequel as well.) I should just turn the whole thing in another series * sigh* 
> 
> This story is written from Seungkwan's POV (again) as well as Hansol's; to find some light in the dark called Hansol's being. That boy confuses me, more than Jun does, or Wonwoo lmao
> 
> Have fun reading~

****

# Ready For You.

****

# 

  
Seungkwan groaned and let his head fell on the table. Seokmin sent him a worried look. «You alright?»

«No.»

«You wanna talk about it?»

Seungkwan sighed. Better let the frustration go, right? Else he'd gonna do something regretful again, like eating sweets and ice cream and whatever he could find with a sugar rate over eighty percent. Besides, Seokmin wouldn't let it go till he revealed all the informations. «I'm gonna fail English. That damn teacher is an arsehole.»

He stared down on the table. It looked very alluring for another contact with his skull. So he let his head fall. Just in that moment Hansol appeared. «Wow, what's got you so down, babe?»

Never before did his resting head shot up so quickly. « _Babe_?» he squeaked and cursed the high pitch in his voice. Luckily, Minghao wasn't around to tease him.

Hansol froze, something akin to panic flashing over his face. It was replaced by awkward laughter. «Sorry, it slipped. Being half American and stuff.»

« _Oh._ »

Why did he sound so disappointed? He shouldn't expect much when it came to the soccer player. The other wasn't very perceptive when it came to cultural differences.

«Hey, Vernon,» Seokmin pulled said males attention away. Seungkwan made a mental note to help the other with choosing a gift for his girlfriend. They were going to celebrate first anniversary in a week. They deserved only the best. «You're good in English, right? Can you help Seungkwan out? He fails big time.»

Or not. No, he'd kill him. How dare does Lee Seokmin make him, Boo Seungkwan, look like a stupid blond dyed bitch?!

«That's not a surprise,» Wonwoo added his two cents. Seungkwan glared at the other. He wasn't helping one bit. «It is a wonder he managed to pass till now.»

«Lazy profs and easy exam sheets,» Seokmin provided with a disarming smile. Good for the tomato on his food tray, it didn't count as a weapon. With a practised motion he threw the vegetable in Seokmin's direction and felt big satisfaction when it hit the tennis player on his shoulder. The athlete jumped at the impact, eyes following the red dot rolling over the tiles till it stopped at a shiny black toecap. 

«I feel so loved,» Seungkwan muttered sarcastically, unaware of the looming figure approaching them. He was too focused on his misery. Someone clearing their throat cut through his self-pity. As soon as he realised the newcomer on the other end of the table his heart sank. Great, now he did it.

«I'd appreciate if you stop throwing food around, mister,» one of the lunch ladies said, arms put on her waist, expression distasteful. Her hair was hold back by a strict bun. The dragon. Today wasn't Seungkwan's lucky day. «If I find you violating the rules again I'm sending you to the principal.» The threat wasn't an empty promise. Seungkwan ducked his head, a meek apology spilling from his lips. He couldn't afford a stain on his average record.

«Please have mercy, Miss Lee,» Hansol intervened, polite smile directed at the lunch lady. «It was an accident, I missed catching it.»

Miss Lee turned to the soccer player, stare softening just a bit. «Fine, I'll let you off the hook.» she gave in with a curt nod and returned to her original position. The whole table let out a relieved breath. «That woman can be scary,» Seokmin muttered and proceeded to eat his lunch.

«Except when it comes to Vernon,» Wonwoo added. «Got her wrapped around his finger.»

«Can't help if I'm awesome.» Hansol shrugged his shoulders.

«I swear you hang out around Jun too much,» Seokmin concluded amusedly and looked over at mentioned male's boyfriend. «Say, Wonwoo, I haven't seen your handsome shadow around for a while. You didn't broke up, did you?»

Wonwoo sent him a glare. «Jun's busy. Compared to you he got a life,» he snapped and closed the book he was reading rather forcefully. The others exchanged glances. It was obvious their friend was upset. Seungkwan felt sorry for his friend. Even if Wonwoo didn't show it intentionally he missed his boyfriend and their usual morning routine. Seungkwan had overheard some of their nightly phone calls that ended mostly with Wonwoo confessing how he missed the other and if he didn't make some time soon he'd go amok.

«I heard the wushu club got a lot of competitions these year,» Hansol stepped in to ease the tension. «Well, most of the sports clubs do. By the way, you'll be coming to my next game, right?»

Seungkwan was to sixty percent certain the soccer player's eyes glanced over him but at the same time the stare could've been meant for Minghao who coincidentally appeared and slid into the empty chair beside Seungkwan. «Did I miss something?» he questioned, bumping fists with Hansol, accompanied by a «of course I come, who do you think I am?».

«Nah,» the latter grinned, content with the answer. «Just my power over the cafeteria.»

Minghao snorted. «Don't get over your head, there are many others more 'powerful'» he quoted, «than you.»

«I'm above you, that's all that matters,» Hansol retorted and stuck out his tongue at the other who rolled his eyes at his antics. Seungkwan heard him mutter something along the lines «whatever makes you happy, oblivious fool». Whatever that meant. 

«By the way, Vernon,» Wonwoo started, body more relaxed now that the topic had strayed from his relationship. He got interrupted by a loud voice calling Vernon's name. Said male looked up to find one of his team mate's waving at him. His eyes widened. «Shit,» he cursed and jumped up, chair screeching over the tiles. Seungkwan grimaced. He hated that sound. It aggravated his ears. «I forgot we got practice now. Gotta go, see ya guys.» 

And gone he was. Seungkwan wondered if it was a Hansol thing to leave a conversation in a speed rivalling Usain Bolt. It would fit, considering the American-Korean was a striker on the football team. Once he had the ball it was hard to steal it from him, his reflexes fast and unpredictable. Seungkwan was enchanted by Hansol's play. He never got tired of watching. Sometimes, when he was bored and felt no motivation to go out he would replay one of the striker's games he video taped. The amount could pass as a collection. Minghao named it the “Vernon show off demonstration”. An outsider may got the impression Minghao wasn't very fond of Hansol but Seungkwan knew the two were very close and his snarky friend liked the boisterous soccer player very much despite the occasional bickering. It wasn't a surprise, really.

Hansol was a likeable guy, cheerful, friendly, weird at times (who wasn't?) and helped whenever he could. Seungkwan guessed that created the crush he had on Hansol. And made reality so much harder to accept as one afternoon demonstrated when he wandered around a more secluded area on campus to take a break from all the bustle and he saw Hansol and someone he couldn't recognise talk with each other. At first, he thought it was something sports related – athletes tend to vent about their major or anything alike – but when he was in hearing range and caught the words being spoken his mind went blank and his brain was cut off from his body. He froze in step, not wanting to belief what his ears had picked up.

Like? Hansol _liked_ him? 

The birds above him made chirping sounds. It wasn't possible. No way.

He must've made some kind of noise cause Hansol turned around and caught sight of him. There was a change of emotions in a speed Seungkwan had never seen before flash over the American-Korean's face. It settled to something akin to horror. His partner excused himself hurriedly, sensing the awkward atmosphere. Seungkwan didn't spare him a glance, focus zoomed on the soccer player standing a few feet away.

«Oh, Seungkwan.» Hansol embarrassedly scratched his neck, eyes moving everywhere but to said male. «You've heard that?»

Seungkwan nodded, not trusting his voice to sound confident. He wanted to tell Hansol it was alright, that he didn't need to worry cause he felt the same, that they could take it slow. But Hansol's next words shattered his dream and his world came crushing down on him. «You won't misunderstand, will you? I mean... I like you, as in a,uh…, a friend, uh, yes, a friend. Friends like each other, don't they?»

Something broke in Seungkwan. Of course. It would've been too good to be true. Why would someone like Chwe Hansol, a handsome and talented soccer player, be interested in someone like him, Boo Seungkwan, average gossip lover? He'd been delusional. Maybe poisoned by the hope it could happen cause it worked between Wonwoo and Jun and he wanted something like that.

He felt a prickle in the back of his eyes. He closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the tears away. Not now, he couldn't allow a breakdown. The birds chirping turned into cackles.

«Uh, Seungkwan?»

His head snapped up to find Hansol looking at him worriedly with a hint of anxiety mixed in. It made the ache in his chest worse. His traitorous little heart.«Sorry, what?» he managed to push out and was proud of how unaffected it sounded, the little quiver aside. But Hansol didn't notice if his next question was anything to go by, «we're still friends, right?»

Seungkwan forced a smile he hoped looked convincing. Were was his inner diva when he needed it? «Of course, why shouldn't we?» he retorted, voice a thin string connecting them, close to break. Inside he wished to be swallowed by the ground. Gosh, why did this had to happen? All he wanted was a light-hearted romance. Why couldn't he have one? What did he do wrong to deserve this?

Hansol laughed out in relief. It sounded distorted. «Okay, great, well ... see ya.» And with a wave he was gone, leaving Seungkwan alone in the backyard of campus. The temptation to cry was big and he was inclined to give in when nearby voices reminded him of the public setting he stood in. Crying in public? Hell no.

His mother's words came back to mind. _No girl or boy is it worth crying over, my dear._ She was right. Seungkwan wouldn't cry over the indirect rejection.

With new determination he pushed through the suffocating feelings and marched back to his dorm. He'd never felt so thankful for its closeness to the main campus. No matter his determination, once he was inside the safety of his room, the four walls shutting the world out, his willpower crumbled and the tears started to flow. The pain was unbearable and slowly realisation trickled through the curtain of hurt that it wasn't a mere crush he had on Hansol. His feelings ran deeper. It may not be love but it was stronger than infuriation. His pillow got soaked with tears as he pressed his face into the soft material which worsened the ache in his chest. Nobody needed to hear. No need to catch unnecessary attention.

Time ticked away accompanied by his sobs and occasionally mumbled «I'm sorry, Mum». Cause any other girl or boy wasn't worth shedding any tear, but Hansol was the one boy worth crying over. And the recognition his heart had been taken hurt so much more. That explained the emptiness in his chest, didn't it? It must be.

When the final tear was spilled he felt drained and empty, exhausted. With bleary eyes he stared at the ceiling, the white mixing with his emotional state. So this was the infamous heartbreak people felt? If that was the case he never wanted to feel it again. It hurt too much.

Clatter sounds in the kitchen indicated someone's presence made him suddenly crave for a hot beverage. Getting up was a hard task to do but Seungkwan was stubborn and escaped the confines of his bed. What good did it to wallow more than he had already done? It didn't change anything. Hansol still saw them a friends, he made a fool out of himself, his heart got crushed nonetheless.

Yeah, he needed company, the sooner the better. Uncaring about his current state Seungkwan followed the noise of people talking. The sight that revealed itself in front of him once he reached his destination tugged at his heart strings, still raw from the recent heartbreak.

Jun leaned against the counter, weight supported on his right leg, eyes filled with adoration for the male pressed against him. Wonwoo had his back turned to the door, so Seungkwan wasn't able to decipher his expression. Not that he needed to. He bet his friends didn't look much different from the star athlete. Wonwoo never wore his poker face around his boyfriend. Not to mention the two hadn't had the chance to spend much time together lately so the former was even more elated.

Seungkwan uncomfortably tugged at the end of his sleeves. He felt like an intruder, especially when Jun brushed the bangs out Wonwoo's forehead, action accompanied by soft-spoken words that brought a giggle out the latter's mouth. Seungkwan decided to leave them alone, not having the heart to bother them. He'd handle his problems alone.  
Somehow he must've made some sort of sound cause the couple broke apart and turned to him, content expressions dropping. 

«What happened?» Wonwoo questioned, once he saw the tear streaks on Seungkwan's eyes and noticed the exhaustion radiating from the younger. Seungkwan only groaned, feet not lifting from the tiles as he headed to the unoccupied kitchen stool and slumped onto it, hiding his face between his arms. So much for leaving undetected.

«Do you want some tea?» Jun asked, worry coating his words, already up and reaching for the teapot hidden in the upper shelves. Seungkwan felt bad for ruining the two's alone time. He knew Wonwoo had looked forward to their home date, especially in their apartment. He remembered Wonwoo complaining about the lack of dates and intimacy over the past few weeks. Guess, Jun managed to make time for his boyfriend. He always did. «Black 's alright?»

Seungkwan nodded absent-mindedly and turned his head to his right when he found fingers playing with the tips of his hair. Wonwoo had crept to his side, face a seemingly impassive mask. Seungkwan detected his friend's concern in the way he pressed close and his attempt to get attention. «Wanna talk about it?» Wonwoo asked softly, brows furrowed. He pushed the round glasses he refused wearing in college up his nose and Seungkwan missed the warm contact his friend's hands provided. At least the tea was a substitute, not a good one but it was something. Better than being left. «Can I have sugar?» he requested. It was kind of funny, considering he lived in these quarters. He must be pretty out of it. Thankfully, Jun didn't comment on the oddness, nor did Wonwoo, who apparently craved body contact if his arms wrapped around Seungkwan's middle were anything to go by.

«Don't overdo it,» Jun said gently. Seungkwan got the feeling he didn't talk about the amount of sugar in his tea. Wonwoo's concerned touch strengthened the suspicion.

«It's not like he cares,» he mumbled, not really thinking what spilled out his mouth. Emotionally he was at a point he had no strength left to think of the aftermath his words or actions brought along.

«He as in Vernon?» Wonwoo guessed, nose pressed against Seungkwan's shoulder. The latter sent a questioning gaze towards Jun who shook his head with a fond smile directed at the human koala invading Seungkwan's personal space. Not that the heart-broken male minded. He enjoyed the comfort another body could give. A light kick against his shin reminded Seungkwan of the unanswered question hanging in the air. «What makes you think it's him?» he avoided a direct reply and found himself subject of Wonwoo's judging stare. «First off, you two are inseparable during breaks. Second, you stare at Vernon with stars in your eyes,» he ticked off his fingers. Seungkwan regretted asking. «And I'm not talking about a celebrity crush type of gaze like Jun sports whenever he sees Henry or Zhoumi on screen,» his friend added with slight exasperation, tone indicating what he thought about it.

«Way to sell me out, traitor» said male huffed, pout forming on his lips as he glared at his “traitorous” boyfriend. Seungkwan snickered at that behaviour. It wasn't often he witnessed Wen Junhui, star athlete and campus heartthrob (he was a sports major and had good looks after all), shed his cool demeanour and act like a little child.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. «Sooner or later everybody will find out. You're not exactly the subtle type.»

Jun flicked him off and turned to the oven. Only now Seungkwan realised something was baking in there. Strange. Usually their meal consisted of simple dishes. His eyes flickered over to Jun. Had he always worn such a classy outfit on off days? The white shirt tucked in black jeans didn't fit a casual home date. A foreboding thought crept to the front of his conscious when he discovered a bouquet of blue flowers on the table. He may not be an flower expert but he faintly remembered Seokmin telling him back when they were out to choose a gift for Seokmin and his girlfriend's upcoming anniversary blue flowers support the romantic fire between a couple. With that in mind Seungkwan took notice of Wonwoo's styled hair, something the bookworm never did unless there was a special occasion.

Speaking of that...

«Oh my god,» Seungkwan gasped, eyes wide as realisation dawned on him. «I interrupted your sixth month anniversary, didn't I?» Frantically, he stood up, guilty and embarrassed not to have read the signs earlier. «I'm so sorry, I'll leave.» 

To his surprise both Wonwoo and Jun grabbed his arms and pulled him down on his seats. «Don't you dare move,» Jun instructed, grip tight. For a moment Seungkwan worried of a bruise forming. Then again, the other would never intentionally hurt anyone (except Yoon Jeonghan maybe), so the distress was unnecessary. Still, he wasn't very happy with the current situation. Before he could protest though Wonwoo cut him off. «We can always redo the dinner. Your well-being is more important,» he stated firmly. Seungkwan had no choice but to give in. Wonwoo alone was hard to go against; together with Jun? No chance of escape.

«Tell us who made you cry,» Wonwoo demanded though his voice stayed gentle. Seungkwan was reluctant and considered making up a story about his pet having died or something similar. He cast the thought away when Jun sat on his other side, the oven dish forgotten and gaze expectant, yet holding a comforting warmth.

Seungkwan caved. He told the couple what happened, voice breaking in-between. He missed the exchanged glances between the two and only jerked out his stupor when a feather-like touch of gentle fingers pushed some hair out his face. He lifted his eyes and found Jun gazing affectionately at him. Seungkwan's breath hitched. Having the other's focus of attention was a mesmerising experience. He wondered if he'd be alive still if he was in Wonwoo's stead.

«Do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?» Jun offered in the kindest voice Seungkwan had ever heard. To his horror his vision began to swim again and new tears rolled down his cheeks. Both Wonwoo and Jun jumped up and hugged him, wrapped around him like a cocoon. Definitely better than his cold sheets. Seungkwan's face was pressed against Jun's chest and he soaked the athlete's shirt with his tears as he bawled his eyes out, wave after wave of sadness hitting him. He'd assumed he cried enough. His body had a different opinion, obviously.

«S-Sorry,» he hiccuped, once the crying subdued and he managed to catch his breath. Embarrassment filled his every cell at realisation hit him that he just broke down in front of his friend and said male's boyfriend – with the latter not being that close. How pathetic could he get?

«It's okay,» Wonwoo's deep voice rose from behind, a reassuring wave washing over him, and Seungkwan felt his friend's arms tighten around him. «That's what friends are for.»

«And a friend's boyfriend,» Jun joked and earned himself a slap on the arm from Wonwoo. «You ruin the atmosphere,» he complained.

«Ah, I know ways to change that,» his boyfriend purred, the sound vibrating in his chest and transferring over to Seungkwan. A shiver run down his spine the other two both mistook as him feeling cold. Guess that was the reason he found himself wrapped in a thick blanket, courtesy of Wonwoo's grand collection and hands cupped around the hot tea.

«I mean it,» Jun broke the silence that had settled in the kitchen.

Seungkwan took a couple of deep breaths to ensure his voice was stable before he replied, «That'd be nice, thanks.»

Jun grinned, mirth dancing in his eyes. «Everything for my cute younger brother,» he cooed and pinched Seungkwan's cheeks. The latter jerked back, tea sloshing over. He'd been shocked by the sudden attack and hid behind Wonwoo, nursing the little stinging spot. His friend had his arms crossed, nose scrunched up and pout visible. It was a sight Seungkwan normally used as blackmail but today he decided charity should be paid back gratefully and allowed Wonwoo the luck to avoid any embarrassment later on.

«You're still my number one, love,» Jun said with devotion when he became aware of Wonwoo's displeasure, a crooked smirk hanging off his mouth but with unhidden honesty in his eyes. Seungkwan watched in amusement as Wonwoo's cheeks heated up and he squirmed in his oversized hoodie. Seungkwan bet it belonged to Jun, especially after that fateful day the athlete made clear Wonwoo was off-limits. The latter had the tendency to wear bigger clothes than his body frame demanded. His boyfriend just happened to fulfil that category. It really was no surprise so many people stuck by Wonwoo's side. The too big for him clothes swallowed the edge his usual demeanour carried and made him soft.

«Stop being cheesy,» Wonwoo whined and hit his boyfriend. Jun dramatically clutched his arm and stumbled backwards. «This is how you repay me?» he gasped mockingly albeit the playfulness in his eyes couldn't be overseen. His gaze flew over to Seungkwan. «Help me out, Seungkwannie, please? Wonwoo's being a meanie.»

«Me a meanie? You being a tease is much worse!» Wonwoo protested and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

«I never heard you complain,» Jun replied smugly, eyes darker than Seungkwan ever had them see. He guessed that was his cue to leave before he witnessed something he really didn't want to be subjected to. «I think I need some fresh air,» he croaked out and yelled after he was almost out the door, «see ya tomorrow at lunch!»

Better safe than sorry.

«This is crazy,» Hansol muttered, stabbing his food with so much vigour Seokmin leaned away, scared to be the next target.

«What's wrong?»

«Seungkwan's avoiding me is wrong! I thought everything was okay after last week. On top of that is Minghao giving me the death glare whenever he sees me!»

«You're so stupid,» Wonwoo groaned, head peaking from behind his book, an exasperated expression gracing his features. «Use some common sense.»

Hansol frowned at him, not entire pleased with the way Wonwoo spoke to him. A repeating occurrence, he'd noticed over the last week. The week that turned his world upside down and left him with a frustration he couldn't quite pinpoint. First off, Wonwoo's tone whenever he addressed him was sharp and the slightest bit mocking. It was a big concern cause the other usually was a gentle leaf floating in the air, quiet while his voice felt like a low caress. Second, Seungkwan refused to sit with them. Instead he chose to sit with another group that used the same table all the time and gave him the perfect view of the one he wanted around him again. Third, Seungkwan ignored him! Whenever he called for the other he was met with silence or a figure rushing away. This wasn't right. One of these days he'd go mad. He missed slapping Seungkwan's butt and the boy's scandalised expression. It's one of the most hilarious things Hansol had ever seen. He missed the endless stories the other could tell, excitement thrumming through his veins and eyes a sparkling sky. Hansol wanted him back. He wanted his Seungkwan back.

On cue said male entered the cafeteria, accompanied by the usual figure of Choi Seungcheol, the vice-captain of the wushu club. Handol had had the suspicion those two had a thing but when Wonwoo laughed at him when stupidly as he was uttered that hypothesis in front him he cast it away. Still, it irked Hansol to see Seungcheol lay an arm around Seungkwan and whisper something in his ear that made the smaller on laugh. That was his spot, damn it! Here and there he imagined going up to the table and taking Seungkwan away from them but he wasn't self-confident enough to do it. What if Seungkwan refused to? What if he never wanted any contact again? The possibility made his heart constrict painfully in Hansol's chest. No, that couldn't happen.

«Morning, babe.»

His head shot up to find Jun lean down to press a gentle kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. The latter had nothing of it and pulled him into a more promising exchange of affection. The sight let something Hansol couldn't decipher bubble up his throat. Jealousy? Maybe it was the pet name that reminded him of his own slip back then. He remembered Seungkwan's shocked expression along with red cheeks and the dejected look when Hansol back paddled in panic. Hansol wasn't sure what that reaction had meant but if it lead to what Wonwoo and Jun were doing he wasn't against it. In fact he'd welcome it.

His eyes widened.

«Oh my god!» he all but screeched – in a manly way, of course – and pulled the attention of a few groups towards him. Seungkwan wasn't one of them. When Hansol didn't do anything else they returned to their respective free time spending activities. Their attention span had always been short-lived.

«What?» Seokmin asked, leaning forward. His eyebrows were furrowed and his trademark grin had been replaced for pursed lips. Wonwoo paid no mind, focus on his boyfriend who'd left for his table that contained Seungkwan these days, longing lingering in his eyes.

«I think I like Seungkwan,» Hansol blurted out, blood roaring in his ears, pumping wildly in his veins by the sudden realisation. He'd never felt that way before. New terrain.

Wonwoo stopped looking after Jun and rolled his eyes at Hansol. «No shit, Sherlock.»

The American-Korean would be offended if not for being distracted by Seungkwan getting a pat on his head by a good-looking guy Hansol recognised as an up-and-coming talent in basketball. Seungkwan's embarrassed reaction didn't sit well with him. Was there a competitor he had to win against? Hold on, since when did getting Seungkwan's attention turn into a competition?

«You should tell him.»

Hansol blinked at his friends, brain coming to a slithering stop. «Tell whom what?»

Wonwoo groaned, head back between a new book while Seokmin sighed pitifully. «How come you're so oblivious, Vernon?» he wondered with affection and ruffled said male's hair. Hansol had the feeling the question wasn't meant to be answered.

«You need to talk it out, the two of you,» Seokmin advised, expression earnest. «It's weird seeing you apart. It's like the world system changed.»

Hansol raised his eyebrows at the dramatisation but inwardly he knew the tennis player was right. The longer Seungkwan avoided him the harder it got to approach him. He feared one day the other was gonna slip through his fingers and be gone. That was a scenario Hansol couldn't and wouldn't bear. Not to mention his performance on the field lacked passion and momentum. His coach had approached him several times, asking if he had any problems and that he needed to solve them soon or his position on the team was endangered. How could Hansol tell his coach he lost his form due to the absence of a certain quick-witted boy? He sighed. Who knew Seungkwan was connected to every aspect of his life? How did the saying go...? You only know what's good when it's gone? Something along those lines. He certainly believed that Seungkwan was the good in his life and if he was gone than he was more than determined to get him back.

«He'll be in the little abandoned hut behind the science campus,» Wonwoo randomly spoke up as he packed his things to head to his next lecture. «Good luck.»

Before Hansol could stop him and ask what he meant the other was gone. He didn't fail to notice Jun getting up and following him seemingly nonchalant. He didn't fail to notice Seungkwan's lingering gaze either.

The abandoned hut it was.

 

«Seungkwan?»

Called boy jerked around, horror flashing over his face when he realised he got caught. How did the soccer player found him here? Nobody knew he hid in this little hut when everything was too much and he needed fresh air to breathe. Nobody except Wonwoo. … No way, did his friend sold him out? Where was the solidarity that got praised so much in friendships? Why was he being treated like that by everyone? Wasn't it enough he already got a broken heart? Did everybody additionally had to stump on it?

Hansol cleared his throat. Ups, guess Seungkwan had been too long in his own little bubble. He couldn't really be blamed, could he? Wonwoo's betrayal was hard to coop with. His friend would hear a lecture from him later on in their apartment. He couldn't let himself be discouraged by Hansol's presence. Determination was the key to success. And Seungkwan was determined to see it through without bawling his eyes out, wailing why he just wasn't the one for the American-Korean. Though the latter's next words sent his will power out the window.

«You need help with English, right?» Hansol smiled courageously at him. Damn the male and his sexy as hell face. «Let me help.»

Seungkwan wanted to cry. That wasn't how he expected this conversation to go. Once he returned to the safety of his room he'd made sure to deftly curse Lee Seokmin out. If not for that idiot's idea back then Seungkwan would still live in the oblivious world that prevented him any pain. 

Was refusal an option? Or was it better to let the misery embrace him? Maybe confrontation helped to get rid of the hurt that refused to go away. Nothing worked, no infinite amount of ice-cream, no continuously bashing of romantic comedies,no encouraging Minghao in his love quest, no deep night talks with Wonwoo and occasionally Jun. The latter surprised with his empathy and comforting nature, so it happened that whenever Seungkwan had a hard breakdown and Wonwoo at a loss of words he'd ordered his boyfriend over to do some damage control. It worked fairly well. Seungkwan intended to repay the favour the two gave him (well, Wonwoo would get less gratitude considering he revealed Seungkwan's hiding spot to Hansol).

Seungkwan considered saying “no” - he leaned to that answer for about eighty percent. Problem was, Hansol added a «Please» that almost sounded like a beg. Coupled with his infamous puppy eyes Seungkwan was aware he had lost. No matter how hurt he'd been, how hard it was to stay composed, saying no to a pleading Hansol wasn't an option. Out of despair he put as much distance as possible between them. There was a flash of something Seungkwan couldn't decipher flitting over Hansol's face. And when the soccer player reached out a hand as if to keep him close, his heart constricted painfully. God, how much he craved the other's touch, his arms around him, his breath tickling his ears. Seungkwan wanted nothing but pull the other closer but his guarded heart was hesitant.

«Tell me what I did wrong,» Hansol pleaded and Seungkwan's heart ached at the loss in the male's words. 

«You didn't do anything,» he croaked out, throat getting dry. It's me, me and my stupid hope we could be more.

«Then why?» Hansol questioned and stepped closer. «Why do you avoid me like the plague? If you're upset with me let me make it right.»  
Seungkwan felt his eyes getting watery. Why did Hansol have to be such a gentleman? Why did he have to be so kind? It made letting go so much harder.

« _I miss you_ , Kwannie.»

Seungkwan let out a whimper. «Don't,» he begged, helpless against the force that was Choi Hansol. It wasn't fair. Hansol wasn't fair. First the latter crushed his heart mercilessly and now he got this, this stupid emotional confession that let the hope grow once again. Seungkwan wasn't sure he could bear another bloom only to see it dry out without the necessary care. Better to kill the seed from the beginning.

«Leave,» he pressed through clenched teeth, backing off till his back hit the wall. Hansol ignored his order that was more of a plea than anything and followed him. Seungkwan was cornered. Great. He refused to meet the soccer player's eyes but that wasn't necessary. The other's tiniest change of expression had itself carved into his memory. It was a lot harder not to imagine a reaction. Even harder was to ignore the spoken words afterwards that unwind a swirl of emotions.

«I can't,» Hansol whispered, Adams apple moving nervously. «Whenever you're near I feel happy, at ease. When you aren't I get the urge to search for you, worried where you might be. You make me nervous when you smile at me and anxious when you turn your attention to someone else. I want to be the reason you're laughing, be part of your life. You're the focus of my life and knowing you don't wanna be near me drives me crazy.» At the end of his rant he was heaving. Seungkwan stared open-mouthed at him, not quite believing what he was hearing, not wanting to believe what lied spilled in front of him. He'd been disappointed once, hurt and degraded.

«Is this one of those friend things again?» he spit out, surprised by his own bitterness. Guess he wasn't as unaffected as he'd hoped he was. Hansol flinched, probably more at the tone than the words. He wasn't aware of what his reaction had done to Seungkwan, didn't see it. «Look at you,» Seungkwan croaked out, throat constricting as if trying to hold the words back that forced themselves over his lips. «Perfect Chwe Vernon Hansol, admired and sought after by everyone. You let me call you Hansol, gave me a nickname, greet me first. All things you never did to someone else. Yet you have no clue what it meant when you denied any romantic feelings towards me and only reassured yourself that we were still friends. You want to know why I avoided you?» Slowly, he gained momentum. Hansol didn't say anything, only looked at him. « _You broke my heart_ ,» Seungkwan confessed, the truth out in the open tasting even more bitter. At least the culprit of his current state lowered his gaze guiltily, Seungkwan noticed with satisfaction. «You made me feel worthless, not good enough. You gave me the impression I wasn't desirable. Do you know how that felt? Getting the fact thrown in one's own face that they weren't more than average?» Seungkwan didn't realise tears had started to fall. It didn't came to mind the question why his vision became blurry. Only when Hansol thumbed his cheek gently, eyes glassy as well, did he become aware of his condition. Hansol didn't give him a chance to feel embarrassed.

«I never intended to make you feel that way,» he said, voice scratchy. Seungkwan sniffed. As much as he wanted to argue the sincerity in the other's voice rose clear. Instead he lowered his head in an attempt to escape the athlete's gaze. He couldn't handle it. «Look at me,» Hansol coaxed though he didn't force his head up. «There's nothing to see,» Seungkwan replied defiantly, stubbornness covering the vulnerability he felt, eyes set determinately on the dusty floor. Too bad Hansol crouched down to get his way anyway. Damn his persistence!

«Do you wanna know what I see?» he asked, voice void of any hidden meaning. Seungkwan squinted at him, bracing himself for an insult only he would see. The insult never came. «I see bright eyes that sparkle at the smallest things in the world, I see eyebrows that move with exceptionally grace when their owner gives a reaction, I see a face that isn't scared to show feelings, I see a nose that has the cutest form and smells the most amazing things, literally and figurative, I see a mouth that really talks, unfiltered and full of wit, I see a nice proportioned body that fit perfectly in my arms. Lastly,» Hansol murmured, voice barely a whisper but strong enough to reach Seungkwan, body so close the latter only needed to stretch a finger to touch the fabric of the athlete's uniform. Hansol had long stood up, the two of them on eye-level and Seungkwan couldn't bring himself to look away, mesmerised by the straightforwardness spilling out Hansol's mouth and caught in the candour reflected in the taller male's eyes. And Hansol didn't stop. It was as if a dam had broken and the water was free to flow how it wanted. «I see a boy who despite his insecurities and short-comings thinks of others and encourages those that are in dire need of it. I see a boy that loves to talk but gives others the opportunity to do so as well. I see a boy full of love for his friends, family and strangers. I see a boy that knows how to stand up for others and himself. I see Boo Seungkwan, the boy I like and fall in love with each day that passes by.»

and Seungkwan being Seungkwan did what he was best at in these kind of situations: dispel the awkward atmosphere. «You're the one that likes to talk.» Great, Seungkwan, the voice in the back of his mind scolded him. Standing ovation. That's all you have to say after this roller-coaster of emotions? What intellect you own.

Hansol chuckled, apparently entertained. «Guess someone has a heavy influence on me.» His face turned serious again. «I'm sorry, Seungkwan. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to feel unloved, undeserving of anything. You deserve the world, Kwannie.»

«Babe,» Seungkwan blurted out and slapped a hand over his mouth, horror crossing over his features. Hansol looked confused. «What?» Seungkwan shook his head but Hansol had none of it. «Come on, no more secrets, Kwannie. Tell me.»

The encouragement did wonder. So did Hansol's hand against his cheeks. With a blush that spread over his whole face and down his neck Seungkwan mumbled, «I'd liked it when you called me that... back then...» he trailed off, doing a vague gesture with his hand. He bit his lip to prevent any more slip-ups, face burning with embarrassment. Hansol would laugh at him, he was sure of it! He probably looked desperate. Hansol didn't laugh. He only hummed in thought. Seungkwan waited anxiously, feeling more nervous than in his last English test he'd failed anyway.

«I'd love to call you that,» Hansol concluded, a big smile on his face. Seungkwan's head shot up. «Really?!» he exclaimed.

«Yes, really, babe,» Hansol purred. The reaction was immediate. Seungkwan's heart rate sped up and his cheeks turned even redder – if that was possible. Not knowing what to do he hit Hansol on the chest but was quickly confined in two stronger-than-they-looked arms. «Don't leave my side again,» Hansol said, words muffled against Seungkwan's hair. «I wouldn't know what to do.»

Hesitantly, Seungkwan dig his fingers in the back of Hansol's sweater. «I won't,» he replied, face hidden in the crook of the athlete's neck.

It felt nice. This. Just the two of them.

Seungkwan wouldn't mind them never leaving the hut again. He got what he wanted. And was ready for it.


End file.
